Orgullo de Serpiente
by Muinesva
Summary: Porque para una Slytherin como Pansy Parkinson el orgullo lo es todo.


**Disclaimer: **Los personajes y lugares pertenecen a J. K. Rowling.

* * *

**Orgullo de serpiente**

Pansy se observa en el espejo de su habitación. Su porte orgulloso, su mentón alzado, su mirada indiferente, todo sigue igual. Excepto su corazón. ¡Pero qué cursi y patético suena eso! Reprime una carcajada mirando al techo y vuelve a mirarse en el espejo, esta vez con una sonrisa burlona. Nadie la dañará.

Nunca más.

Ni siquiera ese… estúpido rubio.

¿Se estaba burlando acaso con aquella ridícula invitación?

—"_Draco Malfoy y Astoria Greengrass" _—dice con sorna, torciendo los labios en una mueca de desagrado. Ni siquiera suenan bien esos dos nombres juntos.

¿A quién quiere engañar? Está celosa. Es una egoísta. No quiere que Draco esté con nadie que no fuera ella. Ella no es una santa que diría "_Deseo que seas feliz, aunque no sea a mi lado"_. No, ella sabe perfectamente que Draco y ella son de la misma calaña, ¿qué mejor que eso? Se conocían desde que eran niños.

Pero él ya no la ama.

De hecho, estaba segura que nunca la amó.

Quizás fue sólo cariño. Amistad. Complicidad. Ilusiones. Espejismos.

Quizás no fue nada.

Pansy borra su sonrisa burlona y se quita la máscara de indiferencia que lleva desde que tiene uso de razón. Es tan difícil. Una chica hundida le devuelve la mirada. Con dolor en la mirada aparta la vista del espejo por un momento y en un arranque de valentía vuelve a mirarse.

¿Quién es esa chica tan ridícula?

Aquella que estaba arruinando su vida por un chico. La que iba detrás de Draco sólo por estar a su lado, esperando recibir de él un poco de atención y cariño, pero que sólo recibía indiferencia.

Aquella que era ignorada cruelmente y a la que él volvía cuando se sentía solo. O cuando se acordaba que existía. Pero luego cuando veía que estaría siempre ahí él volvía a irse.

Pansy se da cuenta que tiene los dientes apretados de la rabia que siente y los ojos llorosos. Ah, no, eso si que no. Ella no derramaría ni una lágrima por alguien. Aún le quedaba algo de orgullo. Furiosamente, se enjuga las lágrimas que ni siquiera alcanzaron a caer.

Una vez fue la novia de Draco Malfoy. Pero ahora veía que ese título de nada le servía si no era tratada como tal. Era la envidia de las chicas, y ella no se cansaba de recordarles lo afortunada que era. Pero por dentro sabía que nada era como lo había pensado. Delante de todos eran la pareja perfecta, las dos serpientes perfectas. Frías e indiferentes.

Pero dolía. Demonios, cómo dolía ver que era tratada como una más. ¡Cómo deseaba ser especial para él! La única chica a quien contara sus penas y esperanzas. La única con quien compartiría todo. Pero jamás fue ella. No confiaba en ella lo suficiente para contarle sus miedos. Ni siquiera le había contado los planes que el Señor Tenebroso tenía para él. Se limitaba a recostarse en su regazo, dejando que le acariciara el pelo. ¡Qué sensación más embriagadora era aquella! Enredar los dedos en aquel platinado cabello que ahora odiaba.

Cuántas veces le había hecho preguntas y él las rehuía como si ella no fuera digna de su confianza. Ha estado siempre con él y sin embargo, jamás le ha dado su lugar.

Y Astoria… Sí, ella. En cuando él la vio supo que era alguien especial. Y un día tuvo que soportar su estúpida conversación sobre ella. ¡Draco hablándole a ella de Astoria! Le había dicho que la adorable Astoria era para él lo que los muggles llamaban "Amor Platónico". Pansy en verdad creyó que Draco Malfoy había perdido el juicio, ¡citando ridículas frases muggles! Creyó que la guerra lo había trastornado. ¡Y él se burló de sus celos diciéndole que parecía una niña caprichosa! Que lo que suyo era algo pasado y que si ella creía que aún tenían algo más que amistad estaba loca. ¡Jamás la habían humillado de esa manera!

_Dudo que me acepte. Mira en lo que me he convertido, Pansy. ¡Mírame!_

Esas fueron las últimas palabras que Draco le había dicho hacia ya tiempo, tras la guerra, cuando eran la escoria de la sociedad. Cuando tuvieron que agachar la cabeza y fingir arrepentimiento para no ir a Azkaban.

Pansy estruja en su mano la invitación de boda, bellamente decorada. La aprieta con fuerza en su mano mientras lucha por no derramar las lágrimas que otra vez amenazan con salir. Ha permitido que Draco arruinara su vida, que la manejase a su antojo. Ha sido su marioneta por querer estar a su lado y ser todo para él. Ha guardado sus opiniones por el simple hecho de que sabía que a él no le agradarían. Lo ha complacido en todo. Siempre estaba dispuesta a todo por él.

Pero ha fracasado en su intento por hacerle ver que ella también valía. Que podía ser mejor que Astoria. Que ella era Pansy Parkinson. Y era única.

Pero él prefería una dulce chica, con una eterna sonrisa en el rostro.

Pansy abre su mano y deja caer la invitación estrujada. Se yergue y eleva el mentón. Ella era Pansy Parkinson, y no cambiaría por nadie. Ni siquiera por Draco Malfoy. Era hora de dejar atrás la época en la que lo daba todo por él. Incluso sacrificar la vida por él.

Era hora de seguir su propio camino. Con el orgullo de una serpiente.


End file.
